horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry And The Scary Scooter
Horrid Henry and the Scary Scooter is the twenty-second episode of Series 3. Synopsis At last Henry has got himself a scooter. He thinks it is the best thing ever, but soon finds that everything is not all that it seems. Plot It starts with a white limo parking at a pouch, Rich Aunt Ruby, Stuck-Up Steve and the driver walked to Henry's front door, Mum answers it and they bring a box of toys and the driver puts it on the step. They set off, Peter looks through the box and Henry shows up. Peter takes a stuff elephant and Henry takes all the toys out and pulls a scooter and shows the audience despite Mum telling to tidy up. Mum takes the scooter away and orders to tidy up the mess and Henry screams "NOOO!!!" as the title shows. Henry tidies up while talking to Rude Ralph on the phone saying to meet at the park after tea, Henry picks a number gnome and puts in the box. Henry quickly finishes his tea, Peter was playing the number gnome giving it baked bean then Henry said "Number One Nappy Number Gnomes." Peter tells him not to horrid. Henry tells Mum that he's going to try his new/old scooter, Mum told him to stay out of trouble otherwise it'll be his old/new/old scooter. Henry asked if that makes any sense and Mum said it does. Peter tells his Number Gnome not to worry about Henry. Henry rides his scooter to the park and meets up with Ralph but has trouble riding it. The boys scoots off as Parky blows his whistle. Brainy Brian was reading a book when Henry heading towards him, he stops him. Brian tells Henry and Ralph he's reading a book about 'The Scooter of Doom'. Brian heads off and Henry and Ralph continued scooting when Henry scoots over the flower bed and has trouble moving it and Parky keeps blowing his whistle. Henry successfully moving it off then he and the Park keeper looked down at the flower bed. Parky blows his whistle and the boys scooted away. Ralph scoots away and Henry tries again but he heads for the old lady and he dog, She moves out of the way and Henry crashes into the trash can. The old lady calls Henry 'A Ragamuffin' and the dog pees on his scooter, Mum calls Henry inside. Henry was in bed, Dad comes in and Henry asked him about a thing could be haunted and might get you in trouble, Dad asked he means a briefcase or pen. Dad told Henry that he had a pen once and got him in trouble and took Mum ages to get it out but doesn't think it's haunted. Dad turns the light and Henry goes to sleep but then Henry has a nightmare that the scooter is haunted and he looks out of the window and sees it glowing. The next day, Henry and Ralph hid behind the trash can, then Mrs Battle-Axe taps him making him fall down. The boys head off but then Mrs Battle-Axe gives him his scooter and he screams "NOOOO!!!" during library time, Henry asked Brian who is reading a book as Wheely Walter is on the computer. Henry told Brian that he needs his help about 'The Scooter of Doom'. Then Wheely Walter tells Brian off and let him off. They head off and Brian drops his book and Walter turns around and notice no-one's here. Brian told Henry the solution is pass the scary scooter to some-one else, They boys sees someone coming, It was Moody Margaret, she sees the scooter and takes it. Henry thanks Brian and Henry was about to enter his house when he sees Margaret riding the scooter singing, he was surprised when he sees it works, Margaret told him that her Dad took the stone out of the wheel and scoots away. Henry screams "NOOOOO!!!". Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes